


Téann Sí Gan Deabhadh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Early Work, Flash Fic, Gaeilge | Irish Langauge, Translation, Variable Architecture
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá an t-ardaitheoir imithe.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Téann Sí Gan Deabhadh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steady She Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218107) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Tá an t-ardaitheoir imithe nuair a chasann sí timpeall.  Ní hé go bhfuil sí ag iarraidh imeacht - go fóill - ach tá sé aisteach, a bheith faoi ghlas. Le péintéireacht.  


Tá sé cnoc, tar éis iarracht a dhéanamh an rud céanna  a tharraingt den bhalla ar feadh an oiread sin blianta, ach b’fhearr léi go mbeadh geata nó rud éigin aici a léirigh go raibh doras ann an dara huair ó shin.

Níor chuala sí aon rud fiú, díreach lucht leanúna i gcéin agus i monatóireacht. Níl le déanamh ach lean ort. 


End file.
